Tenshi no Kitsune
by Skull-'n-Crossbones
Summary: Summary inside! Rated M in case! Inspired by 'The First Male Nin' by Nightmares Around Winter and neglected Naruto ficts.
1. Chapter 1

**Skull: Hey Skull here! This is a story that was stuck in my head for some time. My other story will momentarily be on hiatus until I find the damn USB key where I saved it. I don't remember what I mostly wrote and I don't want to change anything**

**Summary: In a world where females reign supreme, a girl (Naruko) is unknowingly neglected by her parents Kushina and Minako for her older sister who holds the yin chakra of Kyuubi while she holds the soul and Kushina, the yang chakra. She also has a quiet older brother who is older by 5 years (Naruto). **

**Warning: Mass Genderbend, Incest, Harem ( but main pairing is Naruto x Naruko) FemSauke/Sakura/Council bashing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Assassin's Creed or any other thing that I bought into this story from somewhere. **

***This will probably start like the usual neglected stories but with a few differences but will hopefully pick up soon* **

**Mom-Minako (femMinato)**

**Kaa-san/chan (Kushina)**

**Mother= the actual mother**

**Mom=the female version the the father**

It is a calm day in Konoha. The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and the wind is blowing. At a rather big estate, we find a Mother and 'Father' spending time with their daughter.

"Mom! Kaa-san!" The daughter, Mito Uzumaki Namikaze, yelled. She had her mothers red hair and dressed in a red jump suit with swirls on the shoulders and back. She also had three 'whisker' marks on each cheek. She was named in honour after the first jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Mito Uzumaki. She was currently standing on the side of a tree in the yard. "Look!"

"That's great sweetie!" Exclaimed her Mother, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. She wore a green dress and red hair. Her face was set into a happy smile as she watched her daughter.

"Yes, keep that up and you will make a fine ninja in the future." The Minako said. She was Minako Namikaze, the fourth Hokage of Konoha. She wore a white coat with flames licking the bottom over a standard chunnin vest. Her hair was the same shade of yellow as the sun. She was also watching her daughter with smile on her face.

Mito just beamed at the praise her parents gave her, and started working harder at the exercise. What none of them noticed, however, was the blond girl watching from the second floor window.

Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze. She was usually a happy kid, but today was different. Naruko, you see, was often ignored by his family, but not to the extreme. They still celebrated her birthday, gave her presents and even let her chose where to eat sometimes, but what they neglected her in was training. She was even nearly convinced that they forgot all about her if not for her brother. She wasn't sure at first, but as time passed her older brother and secret crush and mentor, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, told her about the truth. You see, when Naruko and her sister were born, the Kyuubi attacked. Minako got a deal with the Shinigami to let her live and to seal it into her and Mito, she mostly got lucky there because the shinigami was in a hurry that day. She and her mother got the chakra, and she got the soul. Because of this, Mito was seen as a hero, while Naruko was seen as the demon she imprisoned. Naruko was often a target of beatings by the villagers but her brother was always there to protect her except that one time when she was four because her brother was too busy fighting the chuunin that were also in the mob so the villagers got her. Though Naruto quickly dispatched then and sent the villagers 6 months into hospital but Naruko was unconscious and was in hospital for 5 days. Naruto never left her side and their parents didn't even know. Though Naruto wanted to yell at them for neglecting Naruko he didn't due to a promise to Naruko that he won't tell anyone.

Naruto is a prodigy, to put it bluntly. He could no doubt beat any chuunin, lots of jounin save a few and some ANBU. The whole village knows this. At the age of three while he was eating some ramen on his own with chopsticks, Kushina was there with him and so was Minako having breakfast. It was a quiet morning until they bought heard a 'TWACK' sound hitting the wall. They both looked at the wall and were shocked to find a fly impaled with a chopstick. They both couldn't believe it but the evidence was there! They both knew that he was going to be a legend when he grows up.

A few days after that incident, Iwa tried to kidnap Naruto. They were successful, but the konoichi who kidnapped Naruto was found dead in a haystack near the walls of Iwa with a slit into her neck *hint*hint* and Naruto nowhere to be found. They never lost hope though and had many to look for Naruto. A month after the Kyuubi attack He was found, by Kasumi Hatake and Asuna Sarutobi, but when they got Naruto back he was never the same. He was always quiet, a man with few words, stoic and started to cover his face with a black face-mask (Zabuzza style), wearing white or black robes with the hood always up covering his face but his piercing blue eyes can always be seen under the hood and shadow (like Ezio's and Altiar's armour) and he always carry three swords on his hip though the most he unsheathed ever was two swords.

After that incident with Naruko and the villagers, she began to get clingy to Naruto but he didn't mind, she was the only one in the whole village that he could trust completely, including their parents. Naruko then began to always ask Naruto for lessons, of course Naruto always accepts. He began training her in strealth and sword fighting, so far her skill level is mid to high chuunin with Mito being a solid High genin level. In kenjutsu Naruto taught her the basics of his one-sword-style and the two-sword-style which he called the Twin heaven's technique. Even Kushina who was a master Kenjutsu user had a difficult time getting through his solid twin heaven defence and attacks.

Well, when she was four, after one of the beatings, She entered her mind-scape, and found Kyuubi. Kyuubi had told Naruto of how she was sorry of her treatment, and that she wasn't attacking Konoha by choice that night. That she was being controlled, by a woman with the Sharingan. After that, Kyuubi or Kurumu as she told her name had taken to training Naruko in being a Ninja that Naruto couldn't teach her in like ninjutsu and genjustsu. Her 'Saru-chan' as she calls the Sandaime Hokage, Hiroko Sarutobi, took her in to teach her abot politics, calligraphy and fuinjutsu. However, it still wasn't the same as having your parents teach you.

As she watched, she decided to go visit friend of hers, to get her mind off things that could be. She slipped out of the estate, not that her parents would notice anyway but knew that her brother would know where she is but she still couldn't detect him, and started heading to the Uchiha clan district. As she walks, she can't help but remember how she met her friend.

Flashback

One night, when Naruko was looking for a place to sleep with her brother as they were out late training, as she and Naruto had been locked out of the estate, she came a bit to close the Uchiha district. She was in an alleyway, under some boxes as makeshift shelter made by Naruto as he left for bit to find some dinner for them both, when _she_ appeared.

Satsuki Uchiha, the youngest sister of Sasuko and Itumi Uchiha had found Naruko in her alleyway. She had heard some noises and decided to check it out. Even without her Sharigan developed, she could still take care of herself.

As she walked into the alleyway, she saw a tuft of blond hair sticking out of some boxes. Narrowing her eyes, she approached. When she got close enough, she saw that in the boxes a sleeping Naruko. She idly wondered what she was doing out here. She wasn't homeless, as the state of her clothes said that much. Curious, she shook her awake.

"Hey." She spoke. "You'll catch a cold out here."

Opening her eyes, Naruko was greeted with the black eyes of a strange girl. At first she panicked, thinking she was here to hurt her. That felling passes, however, when she discovered concern shining in those eyes and the fact that her brother didn't attack yet.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked.

Naruko hesitated. She didn't want this girl to be concerned with her problems. But when you are faced with eyes that show nothing but concern, you tend to tell the truth easily.

"I... I was locked out of my house." She explained. "I was just searching for a place to sleep."

"Well..." She seemed to hesitate as well. Looking back at her, she found she was thinking about something. "Why don't you come sleep in my house?"

Naruko's eyes widened at that. She had been expecting this girl to hear her out and then walk away. She wasn't expecting an invitation into her house.

"Are, you sure?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm sure. My mom is out on a mission tonight, and once my Mother hears your story, she will let you stay to" She explained.

"Wait what about my brother?" she asks.

"What about him?" Satsuki asks.

"Um... he was locked out with me too" she said sheepishly.

"Where is he?" She asked again.

"Right here." A voice whispered in her ear with a dagger at her throat. She shivered at that.

Her eyes widened. How did he get behind her without her knowing?!

"Aniki! Stop harassing um..." she stopped and looked at Satsuki."Wait, I haven't got your name." she said.

"Oh. It's Satsuki, Nice to meet you!" she said nervously. Cause the knife was still at her throat.

"I'm Naruko, nice to meet you too!" she turned to Naruto "dammit Aniki! Let her go! She was trying to help me!"

He backed off from her and bowed "I apologise Naruko-sama and Satsuki-sama"

They both blushed.

"Aniki! Stop calling me that! And Satsuki-chan too!" she turned to her suspiciously "right?"

Satsuki blushed harder. "Of course!"

"I'm sorry but I can't do that mistress and any friend of the mistress must get proper respect too."

"UGH! You're unbelievable! Just leave it Tsuki-chan it's like reasoning with rock"

Satsuki still a bit pink nodded.

When they reached the house, they was introduced to Itumi, Satsuki's older sister, and Mikoto, her mother. Naruko recognized Mikoto as one of hier mothers friends. She didn't recognize Naruko however. Naruko decided that she would not tell her who he was. She didn't want to include them into her problems and she also told her brother too, and he reluctantly agreed.

Flashback End

Looking back now, she was sure she couldn't have made a better friend. Satsuki was there for her ever since they met. As she was walking, she didn't take notice of the mob of people slowly building behind her. It wasn't until someone threw a bottle at her head that she noticed though a rock broke it before it hit her. Looking behind her, she saw a mob of around twenty to thirty people behind, each holding some kind of makeshift weapon.

And there was the problem, they never used weapons before. If they had weapons, they intended to for blood.

Immediately forgetting about her plan to go to Satsuki, she turned and ran. The mob followed, yelling the occasional 'Get the demon!' or 'Kill the demon brat!' as they got close to her an idiotic villager went up to her and tried to hit but then fell to the ground, dead, with a knife stuck on his head. Many screamed out from that.

They them looked up to the roof where to knife seemed to come from looked up and many became pale when they saw who it was. It was Naruto in black robes, his hood up with the usual piercing blue eyes shining from under the hood.

"Na- Namikaze-sama!" exclaimed one.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked calmly but everyone could hear the cold edge to it.

A brave or extremely stupid civilian yelled, "We're getting rid of the demon brat! You're under her mind control! We're trying to free you!" He yelled as he ran to an unsuspecting Naruko with the pike raised up high to strike her.

It didn't reach her as a loud band was heard and the civilian who did that had a round bloody hole on the centre of his head.

"Leave" he said quietly. The mob quickly dispersed after that.

After they left Naruko ran to Naruto with a tight hug.

"Come on" he said soothingly, "let's go to Tsuki-sama's house"

Chapter End!

Well, tell me what you think in the comments if I should continue it or not.

Anyway, Please excuse any spelling and grammar errors.

See Ya! :P


	2. Chapter 2

**Skull: Hey! Skull here with the next chapter of **_**Tenshi no Kitsune. **_**I was quite shocked when I saw the amount of responses I got in a short time. That was originally supposed to be an idea only, not an actual story, but because of the responses I decided to continue it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Assassin's Creed or any other thing I bought or will bring into the story. **_**Wish I did though, I'd be F****** rich!**_

***Minako and Kushina may seem to be bashed in this chapter, but is only for now and is important to the story.**

**Konoha, Namikaze Mansion, 22.35 pm**

It was stormy that night, with rain, lightning and thunder. Even the power was out in the majority of Konoha.

SLAP!

"Minako! That was uncalled for!" yelled a distraught Kushina with Mito who was crying with Mikoto Uchiha and a stoic Naruto in the dark mansion.

"I _dare _you to repeat that again" spoke Minako in a deadly, cold voice.

"I said that neither _you _nor _Kushina _were never family to me! The only family I see here is Naruto-ku er Aniki, Mito-chan and Mikota-chan!" she corrected herself "Hell, even the _Kyuubi _was more of a mother or mom than any of you two!"

Minako's, Kushina's, Mito's and Mikoto's eyes widened at that except Naruto who knew already.

"Wh- What?! H-How d-did you-""I met her after... _an incident, _and Aniki-kun told me" she interrupted which led Minako to narrow her eyes at her eldest.

"Naruko-sama needed to know _Hokage-sama_," she flinched at the honourifics. "as she deserves to know and she was and is still in danger of abuse from the villagers and even from your own konoichis." He spoke from under his hood explaining himself in anger, an _emotion, _that was rarely seen or heard around the boy.

A long silence followed in the dark, broken only by the flashes of lightning, thunder and the rain from outside.

"...How come i didn't know about this?" Minako said quietly breaking the silence.

It was Mikoto who answered for them, "Perhaps if you paid attention to your _other _children, you'd know" Mikoto said harshly. Bothe Minako and Kushina flinched at that.

Suddenly Naruko stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Minako asked, still pissed.

"...Leaving..." she answered. She then looked at Mikoto who looked at Kushina briefly who was in tears with Mito before nodding back at Naruko and went to leave but not before patting her gently on the shoulder.

"No! Musume(?Daughter i think, bite me if i'm wrong :P) don't go! Please!" Kushina finally yelled.

"...Why?" Naruko asked.

"Because...""This isn't my home... Home is where my_ family _lives" she said defiantly, "As I said, I'm leaving"

"You take one more step out that door and you're no longer my daughter" Minako said angrily with tears in her eyes. Kushina, Mito and Mikoto gasped at that. Naruko turned and looked at her and Kushina with cold, blue eyes before walking out the door, without a word, like a boss.

Naruto went to follow her but stopped when Mito hugged fiercely from behind. "_Please!_" she begged, "Onii-sama don't leave!" Naruto only hugged her back before whispering some things to her which neither Minako nor Kushina can hear.

Mito then nodded, tears still in her eyes. Naruto then kissed her forehead which made her blush lightly (*wink*wink*nudge*nudge*) and left towards the door to follow Naruko.

"I'm disowning you too if you leave" Minako threatened weakly on her knees and tears flowing down her face. Naruto didn't turnaround but said quietly but was heard through the thunder and rain "I'm sorry... Minako-sama...Kushina-sama..." and with that the doors closed and silence followed.

"RAAAGH!" yelled Minako as she punched the wall near her making cracks appear and her hand bloody and painful. But she ignored the pain as she stood up and walked off to her study/office, "Don't wait up for me...I'll be a while" she said calmly even though tears flowed down her face in the dark.

Kushina was on the marble floor sobbing at the loss of _two _of her children, being comforted by Mito who was also crying. _What has this family come to? _She thought.

Outside the Namikaze Mansion, in the lightning flashes, rain and thunder and dark figure ontop of a building overlooking the mansion laughed quietly to herself._ Yes. Master-sama will be delighted at the turnouts of this particular event. Yes. This. Is. Perfect. _She thought before leaving in a swirl of leaves to report to her master.

**O.0.O.0.O**

*Flashback*

_After the attempted attack Naruto helped Naruko to the Uchiha estates. Rain suddenly started to fall and flashes and roars of lightning and thunder suddenly started sprouting._

'_It appears that a storm is starting' Naruto mused as he carried a blushing Naruko bridal style on top the rooftops._

_Few minutes later_

_*Knock*Knock*_

"_Hel- Naruko-chan? Naruto-kun? Get in here, it's raining!" yelled Mikoto. Once they were inside Naruko asked Satstuki, Itumi or if even Fugami was there. _

_Mikoto sighed, "Satsuki-chan and Itumi-chan left with _Fugami _for training."_

_Naruko and Naruto frowned. "Did she lay a hand on you again Miko-sama?" Naruto said gently which caused Mikoto to blush a bit, before nodding hesitantly._

_Naruko sighed loudly at that, "See? What did I tell you? She's a bad person top marry!"_

"_I know, but I can't get out of this because it was an arranged marriage." She replied. Naruko would've continued if not for Naruto who put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head._

"_So, what's wrong with you two?" she asked. The atmosphere turned immediately dark after that. Naruko looked down and Mikoto frowned. "I'm sor-""Don't be Miko-sama" Naruto interrupted and told her what aspired that afternoon. Mikoto frowned at that._

"_Come on." She said._

"_Where?" Naruko asked._

"_To your house. It's time your parents knew about this." She said. Naruko's eyes widened at that and she looked at Naruto who was looking at Mikoto with critical eyes before nodding softly to Naruko._

_(What happened next was they went to the Namikaze house where Mikoto got Naruko to tell them what happened which went to yelling about nonsense and how bad parents they were and the neglect before ending to a slap on Naruko's cheek. Sorry about that but I really can't be bothered to write down all those. :3)_

**Chapter end**

**Skull: well there is the next chapter and please forgive me for the short chapter and spelling mistakes.**

**A/N: This bit is just a brief explanation on how femalesXfemales have babies and all that cause I didn't know where to put it. (You probably already know or have an idea but if you don't then keep reading) The Shodaime Hokage, Harashimina Senju and Mito Uzumaki invent a jutsu where females could grow dicks, to put it bluntly. They made it mandatory that all strong kage level Konoichi's had to do that to get strong heirs. Others didn't but was encouraged leading to a fewer population of males but there ARE males. The other villages followed suit to get strong ninjas and a powerful village.**

**Also about Naruto, what happened to him when he was kidnapped and why he is like that will be explained in future chapters.**

**P.S.I added yuri content to the warning, sorry if you don't like that but...stuff happens.**

**Well, that's all**

**Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Skull: Hey Skull here with the next chapter of this story...yep that's it. :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Assassin's Creed or any other thing I bought or will bring into the story.**

***I'm gonna add in a few male OCs to be paired with a few girls as I don't want Naruto to be overwhelmed with the sheer size of his har- (WE GET IT!).*Ahem* Also there will be yuri pairings too ie. InoXCho(femChoji), KurenaiXAsuna(femAsuma) and others. The ones not in the harem will probably be only be a really close friend or a sister figure.* **

**TimeSkip!**

"_N-no Aniki! We can't do this!" moaned out a red faced Naruko._

"_Why not?" whispered Naruto into her ear seductively making her shiver in anticipation._

"_B-because we" "I know we're related but you don't care about that don't you?...Naruko-sama..." he said as he nibbled her ear gently making her moan out. She then felt him twist her right nipple gently while his other hand was almost on top of her- _

"Naruko! Wake up that's highly improper!" yelled out a red-faced Satsuki hitting her with a pillow and waking Naruko up from her sleep and Kurumu laughing in her mindscape.

"W-Wha?" she cried out startled. She looked around. She was in her room. In her- no _their _apartment. Hers and Naruto's. For some reason it made her feel warm inside. After the fight from the mansion she and Naruto moved in a small apartment near the Uchiha district so Mikoto, Satsuki and Itumi could visit them. Even Mito knew where they lived and visited often cause Naruto promised that she could. While she wanted to tell her parents, especially Kushina who was a wreck after that, she didn't as she didn't want to betray their trust. Though Naruko refused to speak with her parents Naruto still did and comforted Kushina a lot when Mito _persuaded _him to visit. He tried to get along with Minako and so did she but there was a lot of awkward silences there.

After the fight at the mansion Minako quickly wanted to find out if their accusations were true, needless to say that she was shocked beyond belief. It had to take Jiyumi, Tsunade and five of the elite ANBU squads to stop her from going on a killing spree against those who harmed or at least tried to harm Naruko. And that was just _Minako_. When she calmed down she told Kushina. And to put it bluntly Kushina was furious when she found out the claims were true and would've went and murdered over half the population of the village if not for Minako calming her down.

After both calmed down, Minako and Kushina tried all they could to help Naruko and Naruto, and get them back to the family but she kept rejecting her and Kushina. After a particularly harsh rejection, Naruto spoke with them and told them that it was too late no matter how they look at it and that they should just focus on their last child. He also said that they could probably start a new relationship, one of friendship instead if family.

She then looked at Satsuki whose blush was slowly receding. When they got the apartment Satsuki, Itumi and Mikoto slept over a lot, and so did Mito but not often as Kushina often gets worried. But after the massacre, you could probably say that it's their new home. They even bought the apartment room beside theirs and built a door to connect the two.

Mikoto would've wanted Sasuko to come too but she developed a superiority complex which was boosted by Fugami, who died at the massacre by a orange masked konoichi. She became obsessed in trying to beat Itumi as the Orange-masked konoichi told her that only way that she could beat her was to beat Itumi proving her powerful. Sasuko became _slightly _insane and thought that all men and women belonged to her and that the Uchiha was the best. Which reminded Naruko of Naruto's first of the many encounters with Sasuko Uchiha.

_Flashback (Before the fight at the mansion)_

"_And don't forget to practise those forms!" yelled Mizumi, their taijutsu sensei as they headed out for break._

'_Practise those? She didn't even bother trying to teach me. Ha! Aniki-kun's basic moves can over-power that style any day!' Naruko thought to herself as she walked outside with Satsuki and Mito._

"_Sasuko-chan! Wanna hang out with me?!" asked/screeched a pink-haired banshee._

"_Hnn." _

"_Geez after the first hundred times she got rejected, you'd think she'd learn." muttered Mito with Satsuki and Naruko nodding._

"_Hey Naruko! Satsuki! Mito! Come sit with us!" yelled out Ino who was on a red-face Cho's lap beside Shika who was sleeping. "It's ok right Cho-chan?" she asked Cho who nodded rapidly._

"_Troublesome" Shika mumbled," Yes it's ok" _

_They smiled brightly and went and sat next to them. _

"_A-Ano.C- Can w-we sit h-here t-too?!"stuttered the Hyuuga heiress with Kira Inuzuka, Akami her dog friend and Shina Aburame._

"_Yep! The more the better." Said Ino. "Wanna sit here too Sakura?"_

_**Cha! She's just tricking you so she could be with Sasuko-chan!**_

"_Why would I sit beside you Ino-buta or any of you bakas?! You're just trying to get me away from my Sasuko-chan!"_

"_Leave her alone you bitch!" Naruko yelled at her face._

"_What was tha-"_

"_Is there something wrong?" a deep voice asked behind them._

"_W-What?! Who are you?! You pervert! Get out of-" The banshee started._

"_Aniki-kun/Onii-sama!" yelled Naruko and Mito as they went up and hugged their hooded brother._

"_What?!" thought many people there who didn't know them much._

"_W-Wait! If you're their brother then""Yes, I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" he said calmly to the shock of a lot of people. "Again I repeat, Is there something wrong?"_

"_N-no" she yelled as she ran away._

"_Onii-sama what are you doing here?" Mito asked._

"_Hmm? Oh Kaa-sama asked me to bring you your lunch as you both forgot it Mito-sama, Naruko-sama" he answered making them blush._

"_S-stop that Aniki-kun!" Naruko said and Mito agreeing._

"_I'm sorry Naruko-sama, Mito-sama but I must show you proper respect." He answered again._

_Naruko and Mito sighed and thanked him for getting their lunch to them. By now most of the students were looking at them now, especially Sasuko who was eying Naruto's form like a trophy. _

_Ino then got sly smile. One that ,made Naruko and Mito slightly nervous. "Ne Naruto-kun?" she asked getting an eyebrow raised from Naruto. "Do you do __ anything__ your sister asked you to?"_

"_Yes" he answered confidently making Naruko and Mito blush more and her smile wider._

"_So you'd attend to everything they need, say cooking, clothes and hmm, oh, sexual desires" she asked nonchalantly making them as red as a tomato now._

_Naruto to his credit didn't show if he was caught off guard by the statement but he did blink once before answering, "If that is what mistresses want then I will do it" making a all the students, teachers and passer-bys to gawk at them._

"_Hnn, why would you want to work with the two dobes, when you could work for an elite Uchiha, like me?" Sasuko asked on top of a tree branch over them._

"_Who are you?" Naruto asked unfazed._

"_Sasuko Uchiha" _

"_OK" he said, then turned to his sisters, "So, do you like it? I helped make it?" he asked making their friends giggle at his disrespect to Sasuko and getting a few wide eyes as he rarely disrespects anyone._

_Sasuko frowned at this. She turned to Mito and Naruko, "I demand that you give him to me as all men I like are property of the Uchiha clan" she said making a lot look at her in disgust, except the loyal Uchiha supporter and, fangirls._

_Naruko frowned, "No, he is not property and he's our brother, you can't have him!" she said making Naruto smile under his hood and mask unnoticeably._

"_Just give him to me already you DEMON!" she yelled making Naruto's smile drop instantly and his eyes cold as he looked at Sasuko. Naruko now was starting to get tears in her eyes. "Yeah I know the truth! The villagers told me you're brainwashing hi-" _

_SLAP!_

_Many people looked wide eyed at that. Not once have they ever seen Naruto lay hand of a female before. Not ONCE! And to add to that they were seeing an emotion from the boy, an EMOTION! Everyone could see the rage and fury in his piercing blue eyes now._

"_H-How dare you?!" Sasuko yelled in rage._

"_I dare, because nobody insults MY Naruko-sama or Mito-sama or anyone I hold precious in front of me and gets away with it" he said getting into his eagle stance (You know, the one in Assassin's Creed. I don't know the actual name of the stance/style so I'm gonna call it 'Eagle Stance' for now but if you do please don't hesitate to tell me)_

"_Ani-""I'm sorry Naruko-sama but this is something I have to do. TO defend your honour!"_

"_Hnn, you're going to regret that" Sasuko said as she got into the Uchiha Inceptor Fist(?) in front of him. _

_(I'm still relativily new here, so pardon me for the suckish fight scenes) _

_It was still and silent for a while for could hear a pin drop. Then Sasuko launched forward with a well aimed punch. Naruto quickly blocked the attack and tried to sweep her legs but she quickly jumped over that and him. She lifted up her left leg to bring a devastating kick to his head. He quickly ducked under it, brought his two hands over to catch it and threw her to the ground. _

"_*cough*cough* Hnn lucky hit" Sasuko muttered. She then smirked darkly which made a lot frown._

_She then threw a barrage of wooden kunai from a pouch near her leg at Naruto who ducked and dodged it. _

_While he was doing this Sasuko was quickly forming handsigns for the signature, C-rank, Uchiha kire jutsu. __**"Katon: Fireball Jutsu!"**__ and she launched the attack at Naruto who was looking at the attack in curiosity and what seems to be amusement, which pissed her off. The fireball hit its target and a big (for them anyway since they're still academy students) blaze of inferno burned to where Naruto was._

"_Aniki/Onii-sama!" yelled out Naruko and Mito, worried for Naruto as then can't see from all the smoke the jutsu emited._

_When the smoked cleared everyone was shocked, yes even Sasuko. There was just a patch of charred grass from where it hit, but also no sign of Naruto._

_Suddenly Sasuko felt herself get slammed into to the ground backwards, she felt a weight on top of her and a sharp point at her neck. She closed her eyes in pain for a moment, but when she opened them again her and many other's eyes grew wide. _

_Sasuko Uchiha was pinned on the ground, by Naruto. Naruto's right knee was on her stomach while his left was supporting his weight. His right hand pinned both Sasuko's hands above her head and his left hand had a wooden kunai from when she threw earlier, at her throat with his icy blue eyes glaring daggers at her._

_She lost. _

_Flashback End!_

After the fight between Naruto and Sasuko, Mizumi and Iroko their taijutsu and history instructors/senseis finally broke out of their stupor and yelled at Naruko for starting the fight (though Iroko was unsure). Naruto helpfully told them what happened though and took the blame. While Mizumi scowled at not being able to punish the _demon brat _and having to punish the only male Uzumaki Namikaze, she did so reluctantly. Still, she tried to punish Naruko but Iroko quickly stopped it when she saw Naruto's frown. Though Sasuko was punished too but got away with it due to Fugami Uchiha saying she'll take care of it.

"-ruko-chan! Hello?! You there?" yelled Satsuki into her ear breaking her out of her memoriy.

"_**Thinking about Naruto-kun again?"**_Kurumu asked/teased in her mindscape.

"_Be quiet! And since when was it Naruto-_kun_?" _she asked.

"_**Since shutup" **_Kurumu retorted and was quiet again. Naruko smirked at the victory before talking to Satsuki.

"Nya! Tsuki-chan why?!" she cried.

"Hmph! You had one those..._dreams _again?" she asked blushing lightly.

This got Naruko to remember her dream and her to become very red. She gave a weak nod, to her and Satsuki's embarrassment.

"Well, enough about that. You have to eat breakfast, todays our Genin exams!" she said excitedly, she then smirked, "_Aniki-kun _made it" she teased.

"S-shut up!" she yelled, before getting up, "You go on ahead I'll, just change"

Satsuki nodded and left.

**O.0.O.0.O**

"So she's coming?" Naruto asked Satsuki once she got to the kitchen. He was frying some eggs and bacon (don't know any other foods, hehe (-_-')) with Mikoto helping him. He was wearing his customary white robes and facemask, but he had his hood down showing his spiky, bright blonde hair with two bangs at the side of his face and His bright blue eyes. Over the years Naruko, Mito, Mikoto and Satsuki got him to loosen up a bit, though he still said 'sama' at the end of their names.

"In more ways than one hehehe" she giggled perversely making Mikoto blush and Naruto look at her in confusion.

"What do me-" "She means I'm coming here as fast as I can!" interrupted a red-face Naruko who just arrived.

Naruko was wearing a female version of Naruto's robes but not the facemask. She wore a leather brown belt wear a kunai and shuriken pouch could be seen beside some herbs pouch. She also ad other knife, kunai and shuriken pouches but were hidden within the robes. She had heavy boots that surprisingly made no noise when she walked and secretly had weights sealed on them, a present from Kushina. Naruko had grown into a beautiful woman, Naruto noted. _Those who want to date her better be careful. _He growled.

This reminded him when he first introduced her into the brother hood.

Cliffhanger! Muahahahahaha!

**Skull: Well, that's it for now, again pardon me for any spelling and grammar mistakes I have.**

**Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Skull: Hey Skull here again for the next chapter of T**_**enshi no Kitsune**_**!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Naruto, Assassin's Creed **_**or any other thing that I brought or will bring into this fict.**

_Flashback_

_Training Area 44 AKA "Forest of Death", Konoha_

_"Are you sure about this?" Naruto said who frowned in the dark forest seemingly talking to himself as he looked at some documents._

_"Hai sempai" another male voice said from somewhere._

_"Hmm... I'll get to it as soon as possible..." he said stoically as he pulled out a lighter and burned the documents as he walked away._

_The male voice didn't say anything._

_**O.0.O.0.O**_

_"Naruko! C'mon we need to go now!" yelled someone from the door._

_"Alright! Alright! I'm commin'!" she replied from inside the apartment._

_She had just woke up from an interiesting _dream _and she was pretty pissed that someone woke her up._

_She opened the door._

_"WHA-!" she started but was interrupted with a hand to her mouth._

_"Shh!" the figure said harshly._

_"Aniki-kun?" she whispered._

_Naruto nodded, but Naruko felt that somethimng was off._

_"What is it Aniki?" she whispered._

_"We need to get out of here NOW!" he exclaimed, totally out of character._

_"Why?" she asked._

_"Dammit just listen to me!" he yelled, " Get your damn st- oh fuck it, let's go!" he finished as he suddenly shoved a piece of cloth over her mouth and nose. Naruko couldn't breath and when she did, her eyes widened. "Dammit it has some chemicals in it" she thought, " Aniki why?" were her last thouightsbefore she passed out._

_Naruto then smirked. "Heh, bitch" he said as 'Naruto's' form then melted into another figure. The figure wasfe male. Her body was like of an athletic has short silver hair. Her facewas angled like a cat and could make almost anymen or women fall for her. On her face was a cruel smile and cold red eyes. _

_She was about to grab Naruko when her eyes widened and suddenly she was hit in the back by three sharp knives. She then smirked as she poofed and in her place was a cylinder block of wood with the knives stuck on it instead of her._

_The person who threw the knives dropped from the shodows into the room and spoke,"...So they sent you? Not any of their soldiers...Yumi"_

_"They couldn't afford to send any of the weaklings...especially since we're dealing with you...Naruto-kun" she responded._

_"...Why?" he asked._

_"..Why what?"she asked innocently._

_"Why do you want Naruko-sama for? Why did you leave?... Why did you betray the brotherhood and working for the Templar bastards? They saved you! They gave you a place to live!" he said showing anger._

_She smirked, "...Weeellll, in the opposite order, I betrayed the brotherhood 'cause the Templars offer peace while the 'Brotherhood' are resorting to assinations! I left for a better future. And for Naruko-'ama' (bitch)" Naruto frowned, "well you alreadyt know it's not Naruko we need."_

_"Naomi's soul..."he muttered to himself but she heard him clearly. (I'm changing Kurumu aka FemKyuubi into Naomi. Deal with it.)_

_"Hai Naruto-kun, nice to see you didn't grow dumber hanging out with these people." she said people in didstaste. "I'll ask you again Naruto-kun, come with me to the Templars, they could use some help from you, the riches you could get...like me" she said seductively._

_"...it's not just Naruko-sama you want, is it?" he said trying to get more information completely ignoring what she said._

_She smirked, "Of course! We need Mito-ama and Kushina-ama too for 'Naomi's' Yin and Yang chakra. If it was for leader sama we wont need that but we have to team up with another noob group called 'Akatsuki', they said they would help us if we help thm" she informed._

_"...you seem eager to give away information." he stated._

_She smirked, "Of course, the info isn't that important, and the info isn't of the Templars but Akatsuki." _

_Naruko then suddenly groaned indicating that she's about to wake up._

_Yumi then smirked, "~Bye Naruto-kun, remeber what I told you~" she cooed as she disappeared in a poof of smoke. You will be mine Naruto-kun, and none of these sluts will stop me._

_"Ugh!" Naruko groaned as she sat up and looked around. "Aniki-kun?" she mumbled then her eyes widened and narrowed in suspicion as she looked at Naruto, "Aniki-kun?" she repeated._

_He nodded, "Hai Naruko-sama, I apologise for being late" he bowed._

_Naruko blushed then hugged him._

_"Naruko-sama?" he asked._

_"Hmm?"_

_"We need to go somewhere..." he said_

_**O.0.O.0.O**_

_Timeskip: 1 week_

_In the mountains of the Land of Eagles (Made up place) Naruko was in classic assassin robes doing some katas in with fifteen other students/recruits, eight males and seven female so including Naruko there are 16 in total. They were also wearing the robes. They were from different all around the Elemental Countries. _

_In front of them was a tall man in dark assassin's robes showing themn the katas. He appeared to be in his late thirties. He had a silver goaty on his chin and green eyes._

_"Remember," he shouted,"These katas are just the bases of __your __style! Treat the defensive part of the style like an eagle waiting to strike at the right moment and treat the agressive part like a dance. You want to lead it not follow! Do you uinderstand?!"_

_"Yes Mentor!"_

_"What?!" he yelled._

_"YES MENTOR!" they repeated._

_"Better!" he nodded. _

_As they were doing their katas Naruko noticed Naruto look at her in approval from one of the towers of the grounds. She felt pride and other emotions swell up inside her._

_While they were running through the forests of Hi no Kuni Naruto explained to Naruko who the person was, who she worked for and what they wanted with her. He said that the person was Miyumi (Still trying to think of a second name), she worked for a secret organisation called Templars. They were a group who wanted 'absolute' peace. They wanted all people to follow a strict set of rules._

_And when he told her what they wanted with her, she was shocked, to scared then got angry. Shocked of what they want, scarfed for Naomi and angry that they'd be willing to ruin many lives to just get Naomi's soul. She was also scared for Mito because she held no grudge against her and Kushina a little bit 'cause she is her mother even she she kept deniying it. _

_**O.0.O.0.O**_

_6 months later_

_When they left, Naruto left a letter to Hiroko the sandaime hokage, Mito Namikaze and Mikoto Uchiha who told Satsuki and Itumi. Hiroko told Kushina and Minako that Naruto took Naruko on a training trip. Though Kushina and Minako were worried they knew they couldn't do anything about it as Minako disowned them. (And as they say 'The Hokage's word is law')_

_So when they came back Naruko got loads of hugs and Naruto got a scolding and took a LONG trip between the 'Valleys of Heaven' courtesy of Mikoto, Itumi, Satsuki and Mito to Naruko's, Kushina's and Minako's jealousy.(Please note that Kushina and Minako were spyi- ahem 'looking' at them through her crystal ball of awesomeness.)_

_They also arrived just in time to start the last 2 years of Academy. Naruko 'persuaded' Naruto to teach the three Uchiha's and Mitop the Eagle style too during that time._

_Flashback end_

**End Chapter**

**Skull: Sorry about those who wanted the Genin exams, but I promise that that's the next chapter. I just wanted to reveal a few things and such. If you have any questions just post them in the comments.**

**I apologise again for any spelling errors. The auto correct isn't working on the laptop I typed this chapter on.**

**'Till next time,**

**Ja ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Skull: Alright here is the _edited _version of this chapter of 'Tenshi no Kitune'! Please note that there will only be a few changes and one or two key changes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Naruto, Assassin's Creed **_**or any other thing I brought or will bring into the fict.**

* * *

"Good luck Naruko-sama, Mito-sama, Tsuki-sa- ITAI!" he yelped when they hit him on the head. "Why?" he said.

"We keep telling you Onii-sama to stop calling us 'sama'" Mito berated with Naruko and Satsuki nodding.

"I apologise if it-""Ah Forget it"Naruko interrupted him in annoyance then smiled sweetly at him and hugged him. "Thanks Aniki-kun"

Satsuki, Mito and other onlookers looked on in envy. _No fair!_

"Well I won't keep you any longer mistressess (que blushes)." he said as he left.

"Well Mito-chan, Tsuki-chan..."Naruko started.

They all nodded before yelling, "LET'S DO THIS!" before a boot hit them in face.

"Shut up and get in here!" Umino Iroko yelled.

**O.0.O.**

"Alright begin!" Iroko said when she got the class to settle down and Mizumi to gave the exam papers to the students.

They got down to it.

_This is easy!_ Were the thoughts of Mito, Satsuki and most of the _capable _students.

_Hnn. _You know who this is.

_Troublesome, _was the thought of a certain Nara.

**Cha! I shall ace these exams so that Sasuko-chan will finally notice me! **Were the inner-banshee's thoughts.

The questions were on basic Geography of the shinobi countries, Konoha history ie what was the Shodaime Hokage famous for, etc.

_What is the point of this exam? It doesn't make any sense. These aren't important in the frontlines._ Thought Satsuki.

When Naruko got hers she frowned. _These questions for the ANBU exams!...Genjutsu! Hmm, it seems that there are still haters working here. Oh well, Aniki-kun tried his best. _She then made a ram seal and then the paper cleared to be the same exams the other students were doing. She smirked.

1 hour later

"OK everyone turn over your papers and head outside for weapons test!" Iroko yelled as she collected the tests. She turned to Mizumi. "You collect the tests while I go asnd test them" She nodded as she headed outside.

Academy Grounds

_This'll be a piece of cake, _thought Mito as she watched the first student stepping up to throw her kunai and shuriken, as she was about to throw it, she was interrupted by a yellow flash. (No pun intendid)

"H-Hokage-sama!" Iroko stuttered. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be-" "I'm a kage bunshin" she interrupted, "I was just looking around some _damn _paperwork when I happened to come across some of the results of the past exams, and I must say that Konoha's standards have dropped considerably since I or Sandaime-sama went to the academy, so I have decided to come here and test them out myself...or a clone at least" she explained.

Many students were whispering about the unfairness of it all except the actuall potential students but were stopped by the clone's KI.

Naruko's eyes widened, _Even though I still haven't forgiven her, I gotta hand her some respect! If this is just a clone...then how powerful is she?_

Mito had stars in her eyes. _Mom-sama is so cool!_

"Shut up! You are about to be kunoichi _or at leasts the ones that'll pass _so woman up! This is life! It isn't fair, so either take the test or get out!" she hollered. None left. She nodded in satisfaction and smirked, "Good luck, 'cause of now... the written exams hold nothing but 20% if you pass" making many wince at that but none complained fearing her.

_Dammit! The demon bitch can pass now!_ Thought Mizumi.

"You need hit a minimum of 10 moving targets with the kunai and shuriken provided. There are extra points for vital areas," Iroko explained professionally. "Begin!" And with that she began calling out names.

Various and unimportant students got 0-5 out of 20 on both kunai and shuriken.

Kira and Ino got 14 on shuriken and 12 on kunai.

"Ha! Bea that Forehead!" Ino taunted.

Sakura blushed and scowled. "I will!" she screeched.

Sakura got 10 on both kunai and shuriken, but barely.

Shika and Cho got 10 on both kunai and shuriken, though after throwing the 10 one Shika just walked of saying 'troublesome' making them sweatdrop.

Shina and Hinata got 15 on both kunai and shuriken.

Sasuko got 19 on kunai and 18 on shuriken making Sakura and the Sasuko Fan Club roar in approval. She smirked at the trio (Mito, Naruko and Satsuki) "Hnn, beat that dobes"

"Hnn, we will, Hnn" Satsuki mocked her making many giggle at Sasuko who scowled and walked off.

"Stop mocking Sasuko-chan, Satsuki-baka!" said/screeched Sakura and the fan club.

"Shut up!" Minako's clone yelled with a bit of KI making them pale and shut up in fear. "Next: Satsuki Uchiha!"

Satsuki went up and threw the stuff and got 19 on kunai and 20 on shuriken making Sasuko scowl at her.

Mito went up next and got 20 on kunai and 19 on shuriken.

Naruko- 20 on both kunai and shuriken, making Sasuko seethe at her. She smirked at her, pissing her off some more. (She _was_ trained by assassins so...yeah).

Minako's clone nodded in satisfaction at the results. "OK, now for the taijutsu exam." Minako yelled, "I got a hand-to-hand combat specialist to test you all out" she announced, "Now follow me to the dojo" (Let's just say they have dojo's)

Academy Dojo

"Ok, they will be the one who will test you out" Minako's clone said as she turned to the students and pointed behind her, where there was no-one making the students and Iroko look at her strangely.

"Um, Hokage-sama... the-" Iroko started stopping after seeing a figure drop from a dark corner of the the room and a green blur crashing into the room.

Minako's clone ignored all this as she anounced the figure, "Please welcome Might 'Rock' Lee and Naruto Nam- er Kazama." She said sadly though only a few caught it and making a lot wonder why she said Kazama instead of Namikaze. "Rock Lee is the son of Konoha's No.1 Taijutsu specialist, Might Matsuri! Lee-kun here is personally trained by his mother in Taijutsu and is highly adapted to it. And Naruto Kazama is a highly trained hand-to-hand combat specialist, so please take this seriously." She explained then went to themand whispered, "Take it easy on them... they are still students" Naruto nodded in confirmation while Lee yelled, "HAI! HOKAGE-SAMA! NARUTO-KUN AND I WILL TEST THEM AND HELP YOUTHFULLY HELP THEM GRADUATE!"

"No I won't" Naruto said.

"Bu-" He started.

"No" he said flatly making Lee drop his head in depression before looking at him with fires in his eyes.

"YOSH! I WILL MAKE YOU SEE THE YOUTHFUL SIDE OF LIFE SOON!" He yelled making the sweatdrops on the Minako clone and academy students bigger.

Minako's clone coughed," Ahem, may I begin?"

They both nodded then proceeded to call out the names.

Over half didn't pass.

Shika was against Lee, she passed.

Cho passed against Naruto.

Ino passed against Lee.

Kira passed against Naruto.

Shina passed against Lee.

Hinata passed against Naruto. She passed using her Hyuuga Taijutsu.

Sasuko passed against Lee using the Inceptor Fist, though was pissed she was beaten by a _boy_._  
_

Sakura d_idn't _pass against Naruto. It was just to sad to watch even, but sadly she can still pass cause of Ninjutsu portion.

Satsuki passed against Lee using the Inceptor Fist also.

Mito passed against Naruto using a mix of Uzumaki and Namikaze taijutsu.

Naruko passed against Lee using her _i__ncomplete _version of the Eagle Stance.

Naruto nodded at them and and congratulated them as he left.

"Alright, inside for the ninjutsu portion" Minako's Clone yelled.

Academy room

"First thing is you will show us is _kawairimi_, then _henge, _then a bunshin and finally an extra jutsu or technique extra credit." Iroko explained.

Over half failed...again.

Sakura passed, but didn't show any extra techinique or jutsu so... no extra credit.

Shika passed and showed her _Kagemane no Jutsu._

Cho passed and showed her _Baika no Jutsu._

Ino passed and showed her _Shintenshin no Jutsu._

Kira passed and showed a _Gatsūga _with Akami.

Shina passed and showed a _Mushi Bunshin no Jutsu. (Bug clone)_

Hinata passed and showed her _Byakuga _and closed some of Iroko's tenketsu.

Sasuko passed and showed the signature Uchiha, _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu._

Satsuki passed and showed the same jutsu as Sauko but the fire was more concentrated and powerful.

Mito passed and showed summoned a room full of _K__age bunshin_.

Naruko passed and showed a censory ability taught by Naruto to her, where she told them where the ANBU were hiding.

Minako's clone nodded at them. "Thank you for taking the test, good luck next time on who passed. And for those who passed come back tomorrow for the teams." she said, then popped when she was finished.

**Skull: Well there it is. I apologise for any spelling and grammar mistakes again.**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
